


Eyes Like Arrows

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla fought the darkness as long as she could before she succumbed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Arrows

He was watching her again. She didn't have to look outside her window to tell, either - she could feel Him by now, His gaze penetrating the walls that surrounded her, piercing glass and brick and iron until it found her. She'd hoped that maybe now she'd be safe, but she should've known better. He always found her, and she was beginning to realize now that He always would.

The eyes hadn't always been there, but it was becoming harder and harder to remember what it used to be like before they'd settled on her. When she'd first felt them, she'd tried to ignore it, tried to ignore _Him_, but it hadn't taken long for her to realize how impossible it was. She'd fled to the church, begged God on her knees to make her stop seeing, knowing somehow that if she could just stop the sight that the eyes would go away. But her entreaties had fallen upon deaf ears, lost in the clamor of bells and neverending cadence of prayers, and in the end, the visions had drawn Him, just as they'd pushed everyone else around her away.

Mother had cried when she'd first told her of the dreams that showed her things, called her cursed and prayed for God to make her better. Father had been angry, but somehow she didn't think it was with her. He'd never been upset with her, had always held her, petted her hair, and told her how beautiful she was, like a princess in a tower. Anne was much prettier than she was, but she'd been Father's favorite, which made the things the dreams told her all the worse. He'd have been so ashamed of her if he knew what she'd come to now

Thanks to the dreams, she knew things that no virgin should ever learn about before marriage. She'd never lain with a man, but she knew all the same. She knew exactly how a man's hands felt cupping her breasts, knew what it was like to lie asprawl on a hard body and feel his... manhood thrusting up against her, and the knowledge didn't always fill her with the proper sense of shame. No, sometimes it sent a wanton heat crawling through her blood, setting her skin and body on fire with a whore's desire to make the visions a reality.

Just thinking about it made her stomach tighten, like butterflies made of fire were trapped inside it. She reached down to rub her tummy, but her disobedient hand strayed lower, fingers seeking the ache between her legs and rubbing it restlessly through her nightgown. Images from her visions danced in front of her eyes - a broad hand holding her still while a heavy body moved over her, golden eyes burning down into her as something huge and hard made her hurt in the nicest way, guttural moans and harsh commands, words that would've gotten her mouth washed out with soap if she ever repeated them but that only made her more restless now. She whimpered softly and parted her legs, her hand slipping further down until she rubbed over that special spot that made her jerk and catch her breath.

It wasn't enough, though; she needed _more_. The eyes stabbed into her as she raised her knees, yanking the thick cloth up until she was bare from the waist down. Hot, wet flesh and wiry hair teased her fingers as she began to rub again, squirming at the intensified sensations. Little arrows of pure need and sweet stinging fire slid outwards, radiating through her entire body, making her breasts ache, stealing her breath away until she was panting and rocking mindlessly up against her hand. The visions swarmed over her until they were all she knew, and she was gasping as a white head bent down between her legs and hands twisted her breasts while a dark voice whispered words of bloody ecstasy. Sharp cheekbones, almost as sharp as the eyes that prickled over her skin, and then there were two bodies, one above and one below, two hard lengths that rubbed over her and sank into her. “Please,” she choked out, although she couldn't say if she was begging for them to leave her alone or keep touching her. She felt as though she might well go mad if they stopped now, but she didn't know how any woman could bear more and keep her sanity.

Throughout it all the eyes refused to leave her. They pinned her, held her in place and she knew what they wanted, what He always wanted when He came to stand outside her room at night like this. She moved her hand down, fingers searching out her special woman's place, and the images moved faster and faster as she shoved two inside, tweaking the hard point of her nipple through her gown as her body protested the sudden stretch. Pain and pleasure blurred, all of it burning her alive along with the hard teeth that she could almost feel sinking into the soft skin of her throat. Another hard pinch and vicious thrust and she was sobbing softly as she broke, splintering into a thousand pieces that went flying through the universe, free at last from the unrelenting gaze of the eyes that seemed never to leave her.

She drifted lazily back to awareness, shaking with the last tremors of guilty joy as she eased her fingers free and smoothed her gown back down. Along with the slowly receding pleasure, she could feel the eyes drift away, but she knew her respite was only temporary. Soon the sun would rise and the world would stir, going about its business, rested and refreshed from its dreams. There was no rest for her, though, not as long as He watched her. But His impatience was growing - He would come for her soon. And even though she might not want to, she was beginning to believe that she would welcome Him when He did.


End file.
